Pyrosphere/Items
These are the items that appeared in Sector 3 / Pyrosphere. Major Items Ice Beam When Samus escapes from the Vorash, she will run into a room with a bunch of enemies. After a while, Adam will authorize the Ice Beam. Varia Suit Adam will authorize the Varia Suit after Samus reaches the top of the Crater Interior. Grapple Beam Samus is authorized to use the Grapple Beam when the Rhedogian is attacking Anthony Higgs. She will be authorized upon looking at the Grapple Point in the room. Super Missile The Super Missile is authorized in the Geothermal Power Plant. After looking for the exit and being trapped, Samus looks for the magma-eruption port. After finding it, Adam will authorize Super Missiles to activate it. Plasma Beam After destroying the magma-eruption port, Samus will be authorized to use the Plasma Beam to defeat Ridley. Energy Tank In plain sight atop the stairwell just before the Geothermal Power Plant. Energy Parts Energy Part 1 After the Vorash attempts to eat Samus in the "lava cavern", she must proceed into the "inclined corridor" and find a ledge illuminated by several Pow, then roll through a network of tunnels beside the Pow. The Part is at the end. Energy Part 2 Near the door to the Floor Observation Room in the large "lava cavern" is a protruding cliff on the lava. Samus must enter the tunnel leading into the cliff and destroy a grate. Energy Part 3 Just before entering the Crater Interior, Samus must roll into the small Morph Ball hatch on the right of the room above and navigate through the floor to find this Part. It may be helpful for withstanding the heat until the Varia Suit is authorized. Energy Part 4 On the other side of a "lava crossing" Samus was initially unable to cross due to lack of Grapple Beam, she can jump off the side of the platform into a small tunnel, which has the Part at the end. Energy Part 5 In the room where Anthony was threatened by a Rhedogian, Samus must dismantle a Super Missile blast shield (opposite the Power Bomb one) and activate the terminal inside. This will open a hatch high up on the other side of the room and summon a second Grapple Point for Samus to use. The Part is in the opened chamber. Missile Tanks Missile Tank 1 Samus will come across a sand-filled corridor inhabited by Dessgeegas which also contains numerous heat exhaust vents that shut on and off. Samus must freeze one that never shuts off and climb inside, then bomb a small crate. Missile Tanks 2 and 3 In the Floor Observation Room, Samus must roll under the staircase to the raised platform at the back to find this Tank. In the hall directly outside, she must find a hatch in the wall and roll through a tunnel to find the second Tank, again in the Observation Room. Missile Tank 4 During the Morph Ball portion of the Desert Refinery ascension, Samus will find that the tunnel branches. The Tank is off to the right. Missile Tank 5 Samus must descend the shaft after the Ridley battle until she finds a tunnel in the left wall, leading to this mysteriously-placed Tank. Missile Tank 6 At the top of the room where the Rhedogian attacked Anthony, Samus must destroy a Power Bomb blast shield, kill the Desbrachian it summons and proceed into the opened chamber. Missile Tank 7 Samus must clear out the robotic generators in the penultimate corridor before the Geothermal Power Plant and build up a run. She must run through to the room before this (not the one before the Plant) and Shinespark up the ceiling. As she falls, she must Space Jump to the right corner. Missile Tank 8 In the "inclined corridor" (which also contains an Energy Part), Samus must blast open the shield on the ramp leading to the lower part of the lava cavern, and then enter the opening to find the Tank ahead. Missile Tank 9 Back at the top of the glass hallway in the lava cavern, ruined after the Vorash attack, Samus must spot a sensor outside and shoot it with the Wave Beam. This will open a hatch in the floor, with the Tank at the end of a tunnel under the hallway. Missile Tank 10 The Pow can help to indicate the location of this item. Samus must go to the northeast area of the lava cavern and use a Power Bomb to destroy several stalagmites. One of these contains the Tank. Missile Tanks 11 and 12 Descending the first of two heated shafts after the Navigation Booth from the sand area, Samus must Space Jump across the lava pond to find the Tank on a platform further on. In another shaft nearby, Samus must blast open a Super Missile shield at the top and climb up. Missile Tank 13 This Tank is in plain view in a room in the experimental simulated desert area. This room is most infamous for being home to the Pyrosphere Door Glitch. Samus can Space Jump down to the Tank in its alcove. Accel Charges Accel Charge 1 In the same room where Adam authorizes the Ice Beam, Samus must examine the three pods on the ground. Destroying the one closest to the Fly Pod will reveal a Morph Ball launcher. The launcher will fire Samus up to a hidden chamber in the ceiling, in which the Charge resides. Accel Charge 2 The Pyrosphere's second Accel Charge resides in the entrance room to the Geothermal Power Plant. Samus must find a Grapple Point in Search View and swing with it into an alcove. Accel Charge 3 Back in the first corridor that Samus entered after descending into the Pyrosphere, she must destroy a blast shield and kill the Desbrachian summoned, then enter the room it was blocking. Category:Lists of items by area Category:Pyrosphere